


Meetings in secret

by swordofpaper



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordofpaper/pseuds/swordofpaper
Summary: Xie Lian and Hua Cheng are students of the same high school. They surround themselves with different people who might not approve of their relationship, so they always meet in secret.
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, Xie Lian/Hua Cheng
Kudos: 65





	Meetings in secret

Hua Cheng was hiding behind the wall, leaning the basketball against his hip and holding the phone in his other hand. Waiting for an answer to his message, he leaned the device against his chin and a light smile was wandering on his mouth.

'Hua Cheng! Where are you? Let's start training!’ Someone called, but he wasn't going to move until Xie Lian writes him back.

Xie Lian, feeling the vibration in his pocket, pulled out his phone and, holding it under the bench, read the message. The corner of his mouth moved upwards.With one ear, he continued to listen to what another member of the history club was talking about, but was much more focused on the message.

'Yes, I'm free after class.' He wrote back.

'Then let's meet where we always meet.' The answer came after a while.

Xie Lian couldn't suppress the joy that immediately appeared in him. His smile was definitely enlarged and everyone was able to see it, but he ignored their questioning glances. He was no longer able to focus so strongly on the things discussed in the club. Although he and Hua Cheng saw each other almost every day, he treated each next meeting exceptionally. Moments spent together were endowed with special feelings and he hid them in a special place in his heart. He has always had a short memory, but everything connected with Hua Cheng has always tried to remember as well as possible.

After the last bell rang, everyone in the class started to pack their things. There was a slight noise when one of the people proposed to go out for food together and everyone except Xie Lian agreed.

'I'm sorry, I already have an appointment. ' The boy excused himself with a sorry smile.

'Again with San Lang?' Someone asked with outrage.  
'Who is he? You keep seeing him, and you've never told us about him!' Another person added.

Xie Lian’s face expressed no small embarrassment, while inside he was slightly panicked. If he told them that he was going to meet Hua Cheng, they could start to argue because each member of the historical club did not like him. He only replied that he was a friend and then quickly left the class.

They were to meet in the same park as always. Hua Cheng leaned his back as always against the same tree. He stared at the path that Xie Lian always followed and looked for the boy with impatience. His expression was completely indifferent, but he immediately radiated when he saw the well known top of head between the trees.  
Xie Lian was a bit intimidate at the sight of Hua Cheng, who got rid of his tie and his shirt had the top two buttons unbuttoned. 

'Gege.' Hua Chen spoke first when they were already close. Right afterwards, he leaned over to put a sweet kiss on the boy's mouth.

'San Lang!' Xie Lian's face was blushing. 'Everyone can see us.'

Hua Cheng answered him only with a quiet giggle. Enchanted he stared at the embarrassed face of his beloved.


End file.
